Rowing machines are effective whole body exercise machines that can build up muscles of upper back, arms, hands, legs, torso, and various other muscle groups. This exercise uses some of the largest muscles in the body with an emphasis on the upper back and arm muscles. The rowing exercise is usually performed while sitting on a seat mounted on a rowing machine. However, the present invention allows the user to perform the exercise in various other positions, and even perform the exercise while standing. It also uses weight plates or elastic bands for added resistance.